The term ‘window’ is used herein as a convenient reference with the understanding that the invention may also be used as a covering for doors or other architectural openings.
Fabrics conventionally used in window coverings are coated on at least one of their front and rear surfaces using a resin binder such that they are heat and light resistant, that they don't warp or cup and that they may be cut without the material fraying. However, this treatment results in a stiff dull fabric which does not drape well and has poor tactile properties. The fabric according to the present invention attempts to overcome or ameliorate at least some of these problems. It displays each of the properties afforded by presently available blind fabrics in addition to providing a comparatively soft, tactile fabric which is suitable for use in most types of fabric blinds.